<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watchdog by gmariam19 (gmariam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166642">Watchdog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19'>gmariam19 (gmariam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of pining but not much, BB-8 is overprotective of Poe, BB-8 really likes Finn though, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Poe wears leather pants, Poe's Resistance poster, Poe's Ring, Sappy Ending, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Poe doesn't think much of it. He's still getting to know his new astromech, and figures an over-protective algorithm might be a good thing when they're in the middle of a firefight. When he bends over to rustle through his box of tools and someone whistles behind him, he grins to himself; it wouldn't be the first time, after all, and he doesn't mind the attention. But when BB-8 shrieks and frantically rolls into him, pushing him to stand up straight, Poe can't help but wonder just how protective his droid is going to be out of the cockpit as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watchdog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Watchdog</span>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The first time it happens, Poe doesn't think much of it. He's still getting to know his new astromech, and figures an over-protective algorithm might be a good thing when they're in the middle of a firefight. When he bends over to rustle through his box of tools and someone whistles behind him, he grins to himself; it wouldn't be the first time, after all, and he doesn't mind the attention. But when BB-8 shrieks and frantically rolls into him, pushing him to stand up straight, Poe can't help but wonder just how protective his droid is going to be out of the cockpit as well.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The second time it happens, Poe is hanging off the wing of his ship and can feel his shirt riding up. He tries tugging it down a few times, then gives up. There's not many people around this late anyway, and he's got to get it fixed before he heads out with Rapier Squadron in the morning. BB-8 is rolling around beneath him, babbling happily about the other droids in the squadron.</p>
      <p>Someone walks by and whistles. "Nice view, Dameron!" It's Iolo Arana, and Poe looks up with a grin.</p>
      <p>"Better than mine right now!" Which isn't true, as Iolo has great eyes, but they like to rib each other about their respective assets.</p>
      <p>Before Iolo can reply, BB-8 butts into the back of his legs, pushing him away from Poe and the ship, beeping wildly about how Poe needs to finish working so he can go to bed and doesn't need to be distracted. It's a bit like his dad used to do whenever Poe had homework, but would holocom his friends instead.</p>
      <p>Iolo laughs good-naturedly and waves good night. Poe watches him leave, then turns to BB-8.</p>
      <p>"What was that about?" he asks, but BB-8 just gives the equivalent of a droid shrug.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It gets worse when they join the Resistance. Things are more relaxed than in the New Republic Navy, which Poe both appreciates and misses sometimes. It's fun to be able to flirt and tease more openly, but it takes him a while to find the balance between that and discipline. BB-8 starts pointing out Poe's shortcomings, reprimanding him when his pants are too tight or his shirt is open too far, and going after anyone who whistles or even looks at him suggestively.</p>
      <p>Poe starts to miss some of the attention. Snap and Jess quickly refer to BB-8 as his chastity belt, but to Poe, he's more like an overprotective watchdog.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Poe hates it when his ship gets hit. It had been a particularly close call this time, and yes, he's rattled. He knows it, so he does what he always does when he's rattled: he fixes his ship, right down to the paint job. He's tied his flight suit around his waist and is wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath that is quickly covered with grease. He's pretty sure there's more grease in his hair, and maybe paint. He doesn't care. BB-8 is playing some music, and Poe is singing under his breath, feeling the tension drain while his droid dances playfully around him. It is a rare moment of peace, the perfect balm to a failed mission.</p>
      <p>Until Jess and Suralinda walk by and put on a show, whistling and clapping and dropping some exceptionally crude comments. Poe turns and grins at them, even strikes a pose against his ship, and hears the click of a holo-camera. Oh, that's going to come back to haunt him, isn't it? Before he has a chance to ask about it, BB-8 throws a wrench at the girls and starts chasing after them with his blue arc-welder. They laugh as they run away, while Poe stares at his droid.</p>
      <p>BB-8 is clearly vexed, and Poe shakes his head as he squats down. "What's got into you, buddy?" he murmurs. BB-8 rubs against him, not unlike a dog wanting comfort and affection from its owner after being startled. And of course, Poe obliges him, patting his dome, but he wonders how far BB-8 is going to take his overprotective streak.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The picture appears the next day.</p>
      <p>It features Poe, standing tall in front of his X-wing, stripped to the waist and covered in grease but grinning. And across the bottom it says, "Join the Resistance!" He sees the first one in the mess hall, then another on the way to the briefing room for his next mission. There's one in the hangar too, a much larger one, and there's even one taped inside the cockpit of his X-wing.</p>
      <p>Poe doesn't mind—it's a decent picture, after all— but BB-8 beeps angrily every time. He rips down the ones he can reach; he throws one at Jess. He even burns one and starts a small fire in the mess hall. Snap seems to have a never-ending supply that find their way into Poe's cockpit at least once a week.</p>
      <p>When Poe finds one hanging above Leia's command area, in a matted frame no less, he thinks it's gone a little too far and hopes someone takes it down before BB-8 really flips out.</p>
      <p>She rolls her eyes when she sees it, but it stays. And it does look good.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It's not only on the base that BB-8 plays watchdog. Poe is off-world, meeting a contact in a very sketchy cantina. He's left behind his flight suit as well as his Resistance fatigues and is dressed in the leather pants and red silk shirt he'd borrowed from Iolo. Why Iolo has leather pants and a red silk shirt is not something Poe wants to know, but C3-PO had confirmed Iolo's suggestion on how to better blend in with the regular clientele of this particular establishment. Sometimes Poe hates them both.</p>
      <p>Iolo's smaller than him, though, and the pants are tight and he feels like an idiot in the shirt. Still, he can feel people watching and that's always nice. It's been a while, since everyone else has learned not to cross BB-8 back on the base. He's leaning back, exchanging a suggestive look with a lovely Twi'lek across the bar, when his overprotective droid rolls into the cantina and straight to his table.</p>
      <p>"BB," Poe murmurs, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the ship, waiting."</p>
      <p>BB-8 beeps a warning about how many people are watching him. "I know, buddy. And that's okay. I don't mind."</p>
      <p>Clearly, BB-8 does.</p>
      <p>"We need to talk about this," Poe tells him. "I'm a little worried something might be off with your programming."</p>
      <p>BB-8 whistles so fast that Poe can't even follow, until the droid says something about Poe being recognized. Poe laughs.</p>
      <p>"Look at me," he says, gesturing at himself. He'd even done his hair different, spiking it up with the gel Jess had given him, along with some black kohl for his eyes. "No one's going to recognize me."</p>
      <p>BB-8 holds out one of his pinchers, a crumpled piece of paper gripped firmly it the claws. Poe takes it and finds one of Suralinda's Resistance posters. He groans into his hands, which is when the lovely Twi'lek suddenly appears at his table. She takes the paper and smiles seductively at him.</p>
      <p>"I thought I recognized a big Resistance hero under all that," she murmurs, leaning forward and making sure Poe has a good at her.</p>
      <p>BB-8 tweets and beeps and rolls right over her foot. She steps back and frowns at the droid.</p>
      <p>"Not a particularly supportive wingman, is he?" she teases, and BB-8 whistles indignantly at her.</p>
      <p>"He's kind of overprotective," Poe apologizes. "More like a watchdog than a wingman." BB-8 makes another indignant noise.</p>
      <p>The Twi'lek leans closer to whisper in his ear, one hand casually caressing his neck and dropping a small data chip down his shirt. BB-8 bumps into their legs repeatedly before she kisses him once, steps back, and grins down at his droid.</p>
      <p>"I'm going, you cute little ingot," she tells him. "And you should, too. Your watchdog is right about the poster."</p>
      <p>Poe watches her saunter away, wiggling the data chip down so he can pull it from the bottom of his shirt under the table. He finishes his drink, then looks down at his droid.</p>
      <p>"Fine," he says. "You were right. But we're still going to talk about this on the way home."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>When Poe returns to D'Qar after Jakku, he feels like he's left a part of him behind. He can't sleep without the sound of BB-8 charging in the corner, or maybe it's his lingering dehydration and injuries. He misses being reprimanded by his droid, who certainly would have had some choice words on his clothing when he'd finally made it back, not to mention the cuts and bruises.</p>
      <p>When BB-8 speeds across the tarmac after the firefight on Takodana, Poe forgives him everything he ever said or did and hopes BB-8 forgives him as well. The tiny droid seems as excited as Poe is, and trills wildly about meeting Finn. Poe doesn't listen to anything else, looking toward the <em>Falcon</em> for the man who saved his life, then hurrying toward him as Finn does the same.</p>
      <p>Hopefully BB-8 won't mind if he gives this man a hug, otherwise Poe is done for.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The framed photo of Poe in his flight suit cracks in the hasty retreat from D'Qar. Honestly, Poe has no idea how it even made it out, given how much they'd lost. It's set in a place of honor on the <em>Falcon</em> first, right above the dejarik table; Poe suspects it was C'ai's idea. When Finn asks him about it, Poe finds himself at a rare loss for words, so Leia explains it to him and Rey, with much laughter from everyone else. It is not the most embarrassing story she's told about him, but it's not the most flattering, either. BB-8 follows him when he seeks out some time alone and offers his funny kind of droid comfort, telling him Finn seemed to like both the story and the picture.</p>
      <p>Later, the picture is hung in the dining room on the <em>Tantive IV</em>. Poe decides he'll eat somewhere else most of the time.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The jungle atmosphere on Ajan Kloss makes for some interesting clothing situations and malfunctions for everyone. At one point, it is so hot and humid that Poe strips to his shorts and undershirt to clean out his cockpit and canopy under the burning sun. He's a sweaty mess and can't wait to use the fresher on the <em>Falcon</em>. Jess walks by as he's coming down the ladder.</p>
      <p>"Dameron!" she shouts, covering her eyes. "Put some kriffing clothes on!"</p>
      <p>He grins at her, turning around to strike the same pose he did once before. "What, you don't want to take another picture?"</p>
      <p>She laughs and pretends to snap a picture with her hands. They mess around until Finn comes around one of the smaller transport ships, walking quickly with BB-8. He stops and stares at what must be a bizarre scene: Poe dirty and half naked with Jess, wrestling and laughing hysterically.</p>
      <p>BB-8 is, of course, scandalized.</p>
      <p>He screeches and zips over to Poe's clothes, grabbing them and bringing them straight to Poe with a series of rapid beeps and whorps. Jess laughs even harder, until BB-8 starts pushing her away. Poe sighs, and Finn looks both confused and amused.</p>
      <p>"He sounds upset," Finn says. "Something about putting your clothes on before you end up naked on posters across the galaxy?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Poe tells him, pulling on his shirt. "It's his thing."</p>
      <p>"Poe's got the most overprotective droid in the galaxy," Jess tells Finn. "BB won't let anyone even look at him, let alone touch."</p>
      <p>Finn starts laughing but quickly covers his mouth. BB-8 turns toward him, then back to Poe. He whistles something that almost makes Poe blush; Jess bursts out laughing again.</p>
      <p>"What'd he say?" Finn asks. "I know he said something about me, I just can't keep up with it all yet."</p>
      <p>Finn's binary is getting better, so Poe is glad he missed it. He claps Finn on the shoulder as he heads toward the Falcon. "He said you're a good man who doesn't need to see that kind of thing."</p>
      <p>In truth, BB-8 said Finn could look as much as he wanted to. Poe's not sure what that means, but at least his droid isn't chasing Finn away with a blow torch.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Something changes after that. BB-8 still throws tools at anyone who whistles at Poe, or is too flirtatious, especially some of the new recruits. He's really got it in for Iolo, and even pushes Rey away a few times, but never Finn. Every time Finn is around, BB-8 trills happily.</p>
      <p>Soon the posters start to appear again, and Poe suspects his droid is the one responsible. Because there are other versions now, casual snapshots of him in his leather jacket, in his fatigues, even one of him sitting on a log with a drink and laughing. For a droid who once started a small fire back on D'Qar trying to burn down one of Jess and Suralinda's original posters, it's odd behavior.</p>
      <p>The framed picture from the <em>Tantive IV</em> soon goes missing. Poe is glad and hopes maybe that's the end of that, and that the others will soon follow.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"What happened to my favorite picture?" Leia asks one night after a particularly long meeting. They are all tired and somewhat punchy as they leave the room to return to their sleeping areas—most stay, some have made makeshift bunks in the cave, and a few sleep on the <em>Falcon </em>when it's grounded.</p>
      <p>Leia gestures back toward the dining area "It keeps disappearing, then reappearing! Poe, if I don't get it back, I'm going to have a new one made of those holos your droid keeps leaving everywhere."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, what's up with that?" asks Snap. "The original was fun, but are you trying to start a second career or something?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know what's going on anymore," Poe admits. "He hated those posters, now he's the one making them."</p>
      <p>"Find the original," says Leia. "I like it."</p>
      <p>Poe leaves the ship to head back to the <em>Falcon</em>, distracted by whatever is going on with BB-8. Finn comes up next to him, walking close.</p>
      <p>"I've got Leia's picture," he says.</p>
      <p>"What?" Poe exclaims, then lowers his voice when Finn makes shushing motions at him. "If you wanted a picture of me so bad, I could have got you your own, you know."</p>
      <p>"I didn't take it," says Finn. "Someone keeps slipping it into my bunk." He glances around, lowers his voice more. "At first I thought it was Snap or Jess, but I'm pretty sure it's BB-8. Have you figured out what's going on with him?"</p>
      <p>Poe sighs. "No, but I'll talk to him again. I have no idea why he would do that."</p>
      <p>"Thanks," says Finn, squeezing his shoulder. "It's a little weird finding you in my bed every other night."</p>
      <p>Poe does not imagine what that would be like, just like he is not looking forward to having that talk with BB-8.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Poe is with Snap and Iolo and C'ai, playing a game of sabaac while it pours outside the cave. They've shared a few bottles of Corellian ale and are enjoying themselves, Poe sitting next to Iolo, until BB-8 rolls up, stops, and shrieks. He wiggles his way between them, forcing Iolo off the log they were sharing. Then he asks where Finn is.</p>
      <p>Poe helps Iolo up, earning a low, warning whistle until he drops his friend's hand. Iolo laughs, exchanging a look with Snap.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, pal," Poe tells his nervy droid, playing his card. "I think he was helping Rose with some project. Or Rey." He shrugs. "They're always tinkering, so one of 'em."</p>
      <p>BB-8 beeps indignantly and flies off. Snap and Iolo burst out laughing while Poe's shoulders fall.</p>
      <p>"It's not funny," Poe tells them.</p>
      <p>"No, it really is," says Snap, and C'ai nods in agreement.</p>
      <p>"I can't figure out what's got into him," Poe says. "It so much worse now."</p>
      <p>"You mean, since Finn broke you out of that Star Destroyer?" asks Snap. "I think it's pretty obvious, actually."</p>
      <p>"What is?" asks Poe. "Tell me so I can make it stop!"</p>
      <p>Iolo snickers. "Poe, either BB-8 has a massive crush on Finn—"</p>
      <p>"—or he's trying to set you up," finishes Snap.</p>
      <p>"Or both," adds C'ai, sending the other two into fits of laughter. Poe can't help but grin.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I've been wondering about that first one," he admits. "But from the moment I met him, he's been scaring people off, so why would he suddenly want to set me up with Finn?"</p>
      <p>Snap and Iolo exchange another look, and C'ai rolls his big eyes as he plays his turn. "Because you want him to," says the Abednedo. Iolo covers up a snort, and Poe bumps him with his shoulder.</p>
      <p>"I do not want or need my droid to interfere in my love life," he tells them. "There's no time for that kind of thing. I want to win this war first."</p>
      <p>"Oh," says Snap. "So once we win, I can marry you off?"</p>
      <p>Poe shakes his head. "Whatever," he says. "We can't all have your dumb luck."</p>
      <p>"If you leave your droid in charge, you might," Snap replies.</p>
      <p>"Play your hand," Poe tells him, and hopes BB-8 hasn't run off for Finn.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It's late and no one is around, so Poe feels comfortable taking off his button-down shirt to work in his undershirt and really get into the engine; he's ruined too many shirts already and it's exceptionally humid. He's been tinkering for almost an hour when BB-8 comes rolling up, beeping excitedly.</p>
      <p>"What?" Poe asks, taking his head out. He can feel his hair standing on edge and must look terrible by the startled whistle the droid gives. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a mess, I know. That last run through the asteroid belt did a number on the engine, so I cleaned it all out. Wait till you feel how much better she flies tomorrow!"</p>
      <p>BB-8 is usually very excited when Poe gives the engine a good scrubbing, but literally whorps it away. "What do you mean, you brought Finn? To help? BB, I don't need help, I'm—"</p>
      <p>"You're filthy," says Finn, walking around the back of Poe's X-wing. "More than usual, anyway."</p>
      <p>Poe steps away from where he was working, wipes his hands on his pants and drops his tool. "Yeah, I know. It's dirty work, but someone has to do it."</p>
      <p>Finn looks thoughtful, eyeing Poe with an enigmatic look. "BB-8 said you could use some help."</p>
      <p>"Of course he did," Poe mutters under his breath. "Look, I'm sorry BB-8 dragged you out here. I'm not sure there's much you can do, though, and I'm almost done anyway."</p>
      <p>BB beeps an apology but doesn't sound very sorry. Finn grins down at the droid. "Sounds good to me, I don't want to end up looking like that. We'll keep you company until you're done, then. Get a drink after?"</p>
      <p>"I'll need the fresher after," Poe laughs. "But company is good. Thanks."</p>
      <p>BB-8 looks back and forth between him and Finn and beeps happily. Poe thinks Snap is probably right after all and sighs.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Hey Poe," Finn says one morning at breakfast. "He's doing it again."</p>
      <p>"Who's doing what?" Poe asks through a mouthful of exceptionally bland porridge. Finn sits down next to him.</p>
      <p>"BB-8," he starts, leaning close. "At least three times this week, he's told me you needed something, but after the last time with your ship, I kind of stopped believing him."</p>
      <p>Poe swallows and takes a sip of caf. "Well, that's a problem. What if I really do need your help with something?"</p>
      <p>Finn rolls his eyes, but Poe shakes his head. "I'm serious, buddy. It's like that story about the little girl who cried mynock just to get everyone to look out the window. They stopped believing her, and when one did show up, no one believed her and it ate through the power cables."</p>
      <p>Finn stares at him. "Seriously? Is that a true story?"</p>
      <p>"Don't know," Poe shrugs. "But it's a good lesson about telling the truth, which my droid has apparently not learned."</p>
      <p>"Okay, then how about a code? If you really need to send BB-8 for me, then say something like…"</p>
      <p>"…all hands needed?" Poe suggests, smirking into his bowl.</p>
      <p>"Are you making fun of me?" Finn asks. "Because I don't care if you're making fun of me. You're the one who has to say it, you know."</p>
      <p>"I don't mind," Poe admits. He doesn't mind at all, and enjoys teasing Finn even more.</p>
      <p>"I'll remember that." Finn laughs, then shakes his head. "And can you tell him to stop leaving your picture in my bunk? He stopped with Leia's framed portrait after she caught him stealing it—" he bumps Poe against the shoulder with a grin when Poe groans—"but now it's all those other damn holos. It's like he thinks I'm going to forget what you look like if I don't see you every few hours."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," Poe says with another sigh. "I'll talk to him again."</p>
      <p>Not that it makes any difference, because if it's one thing Poe has learned about his droid, it's that when BB-8 gets something in his processor, nothing gets it out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I don't need Finn's help," Poe grumbles at his droid as he wraps up the ragged cut on his lower leg, gift of a woodland chase on Volik gone wrong. "I can clean it myself."</p>
      <p>"I'm happy to help if you need it," Finn says, joining him in the <em>Falcon's</em> main hold. "BB-8 said it was pretty bad." He pauses, looks sheepish. "Figured since I saw it happen, it was worth checking on even without the code."</p>
      <p>Poe shows him—it's not bad—and admonishes his droid before sending him off to check on something with Klaud. "I'm sorry, buddy," he tells Finn. "I've tried talking to him, but this thing—" He shrugs.</p>
      <p>"The overprotective thing?" Finn asks with a grin. "Yeah, I know the stories. Heck, I'm in some of them!"</p>
      <p>"You don't know the half of it!" Poe exclaims. "He's been doing this for years!"</p>
      <p>"Must be cramping your style," Finn teases. "When your droid is always hovering over you like your dad."</p>
      <p>"Definitely cramping my style," Poe agrees. "Do you know how long it's been since—" He stops, waves it off; that's not something he wants to share with Finn. "Anyway, it's different with you. At least he lets you near."</p>
      <p>"Why wouldn't he?" Finn asks, his grin even bigger. "I'm a big deal. I think he likes me."</p>
      <p>"Maybe a little too much," Poe mutters under his breath. He finishes bandaging his leg and stands up, puts some weight on it. "Come on, let's check on Chewie."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Hang on," Poe mutters under his breath. "BB-8, wait up a sec." He frantically searches his bunk for his mother's ring. Normally he leaves it behind when he flies out on a mission, but he wants it with him this time. He knows he's just as likely to die on Exegol as he is every other time he's taken on the First Order, but for some reason, he doesn't want to leave it for his dad in case he doesn't make it. He wants to win this battle and come back alive—for his dad, and for Finn, and for Leia, so he can keep working for what she wanted, finish what she started.</p>
      <p>"Have you see my mom's ring?" he asks his droid. BB-8 doesn't answer right away, and when he does, it's quick and he starts rolling out the door. Which tells Poe everything he needs to know. "What did you do with it?"</p>
      <p>A series of beeps and whistles about stops Poe's heart.</p>
      <p>"You what?" he exclaims. "You gave it to Finn?" He turns in a circle to stop himself from shouting at his droid, who whistles at him in self-defense. "In his pocket? How am I going to explain that?" he asks. He grabs his helmet and points a finger at BB-8. "You're going to tell him, that's what. Let's go."</p>
      <p>He hurries out, determined to find Finn before he puts his hand in his pocket, finds a gold ring, and gets all the wrong ideas.</p>
      <p>He's practically jogging through the fleet, searching for the other man, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to find Finn smiling at him. BB-8 squeals and hides behind Poe's legs.</p>
      <p>"Finn!" Poe exclaims. "Buddy, am I glad I found you!"</p>
      <p>"Actually, I found you," Finn points out. "Because I assume you're looking for this?" He holds out a silver chain, with the gold ring dangling between them. Poe swears under his breath and glares down at his droid; fortunately, Finn is still grinning when he looks back up.</p>
      <p>"BB-8, huh?" he asks as Poe takes the ring, slips it over his head, and tucks it into his flight suit. "Still doing his thing?"</p>
      <p>"Always," Poe mutters. "Look, I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't too weird."</p>
      <p>Finn shakes his head. "About stopped my heart at first, until I figured it out." He looks down at BB-8. "I know you like me, but you can stop giving me Poe's things to prove it."</p>
      <p>For a moment, BB swirls his dome back and forth in the droid equivalent of indignation. Then he beeps a sad apology and looks down.</p>
      <p>"It's all right," Finn laughs. He tilts his head at Poe curiously. "You okay?"</p>
      <p>Poe nods. "I'm fine, just embarrassed as hell. And…look after him, yeah? He may be a pain in my ass, but…well, you know."</p>
      <p>Finn pulls him into a hug. "I know," he says softly. "We'll both be careful, as long as you are."</p>
      <p>"I'm always careful," Poe protests, which makes Finn smile.</p>
      <p>"Sure you are. Besides, we should probably talk about this thing he does," Finn says, and he looks more serious.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, maybe if we both talk to him about it, we can get him to back off," Poe says. Finn raises an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Not what I meant, but good idea." He grips Poe on the shoulder. "I'll see you out there."</p>
      <p>"I've got your back," Poe tells him. "We can do this."</p>
      <p>Finn's smile is so certain, so positive, it's blinding and fills Poe with warmth and confidence. And yet as he watches BB-8 roll away after Finn to join the ground assault team, he feels a strange sense of loss, like he may never see his little droid again. And he's not sure what he'd do without his watchdog. Or Finn.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Poe is taking a nap.</p>
      <p>He's in the cockpit of his X-wing because it's one of the only places he can get away now and not feel like everyone is demanding a piece of him. It's been a fortnight since the Battle of Exegol and he's exhausted from the never-ending cleanup: sorties, rescues, supply runs, and the mind-numbing task of forming diplomatic relations with a galaxy that had written them off until they'd saved the day.</p>
      <p>So he sneaks off to his ship every so often, sometimes by himself, sometimes with BB-8. He usually puts some music on and ends up falling asleep; half the time he wakes up feeling refreshed, the other half he feels worse. Today has been a particularly long day and it's getting late; he'd thought about bringing a blanket and spending the night alone in the jungle, but had decided against it and drifts off to the sounds of quiet aubade music.</p>
      <p>He's dreaming about Exegol, about BB-8 attacking that Star Destroyer with Finn, only he's twirling Poe's ring around and around until it flies off into the air. BB-8 dives after it, only to roll off the ship, shrieking as he falls. Finn reaches for the little droid, but is pulled over the side as well. Before Poe can go after them, he's woken by an insistent beeping: BB-8 is in the droid socket and trying to get his attention.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," he tells his astromech. "What's up?"</p>
      <p>BB-8 says Finn needs him, something about the diplomat from Corellia and the treaty they're working on and would Poe wake up and come to the <em>Falcon </em>already, because all hands are needed?</p>
      <p>Poe sighs. He scrubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair and sighs again. He half wonders why Finn didn't come himself, but he sent BB-8 with the code word so he must need something. At least Poe can finish what needs to be done, get something to eat, and sleep in a real bed instead of spending the night in his cockpit.</p>
      <p>BB-8 spins cheerfully around him the entire walk to the <em>Falcon.</em> Expecting more people, Poe is surprised to find it's dark and empty, at least until he gets to the main hold. Finn is pacing up and down, shaking his hands out as he murmurs to himself. The lights are dim, and something smells good—way better than anything they usually have for meals. Poe is confused.</p>
      <p>"Hey, buddy," he says, walking slowly toward the dejarik table, which is covered in a cloth, with two place settings and a bottle of wine. "What's all this?"</p>
      <p>Finn whirls around, wide-eyed for a second, then nods and tucks his hands into his pockets, clearly nervous. BB-8 zips between them, beeping happily and telling them to sit down. Poe thinks he gets it.</p>
      <p>"Did BB-8 put you up to this?" he asks. "Because I've talked to him so many times, and if he's still bothering you—"</p>
      <p>"He's not bothering me," says Finn, and his voice sounds more confident than he looks. "I talked to him too. We're in this together."</p>
      <p>BB-8 whistles an affirmative, gives his thumbs up sign, then settles at Finn's side, waiting.</p>
      <p>"Okay," Poe says, back to confused. "What are you in on again?"</p>
      <p>Finn takes a deep breath. "Dinner. For us. Me and You. Together."</p>
      <p>"Together?" Poe asks. He doesn't want to say it, even though a small voice in his head is shouting it at him. "As in…" He trails off.</p>
      <p>"As in a date?" Finn says. "You know, two people. Eating something nice, drinking some wine. Together."</p>
      <p>"I got the together part," Poe murmurs. He steps closer, until he is standing across from Finn, close enough to reach out, though he doesn't. Not yet. "Is this…are you serious? It's not just my pushy droid calling you for help when I don't need it and giving you my ring?"</p>
      <p>Finn laughs and shakes his head. "No, it's not his fault. I mean, we had a talk, but it was a good talk. Because I get it, I get why he was doing all those things. And in a way, I'm glad he did."</p>
      <p>"Really?" Poe asks, unable to hide his skepticism. "You're glad my droid slipped my picture into your bunk, dragged you around the base for no reason, and harassed you into a date?"</p>
      <p>Finn rolls his eyes. "He didn't harass me. It's not like I never considered it," he says. "But I never considered it for real," he finishes with a shrug.</p>
      <p>Poe searches his eyes. "I considered it," he says softly. "But we had a war to win."</p>
      <p>"And we did," Finn tells him. "We won."</p>
      <p>"We won." Poe swallows thickly. "So now you're considering it? For real?"</p>
      <p>"And now I'm—" Poe steps closer and kisses him, stopping whatever he was going to say. It is not a long, passionate kiss, not when BB-8 starts bouncing between them, whistling gleefully. Poe can't help but grin against Finn's lips, and then Finn starts laughing.</p>
      <p>"What's so funny?" Poe asks softly. He gently nudges BB-8 out of the way so he can wrap his hands around Finn's waist, drawing another snicker from the other man.</p>
      <p>"You're droid, that's what," says Finn.</p>
      <p>"At least he's not chasing you away," Poe murmurs. He's watching Finn's lips, waiting for the next chance to kiss him. Finn beats him to it, kissing him longer, with more passion and less laughing, and this time BB-8 is quiet, though Poe can hear his dome swiveling back and forth as he watches.</p>
      <p>"I told you," says Finn when they stop. "He likes me. I'm a big deal, a general."</p>
      <p>"Co-general," says Poe. "A co-general that has a date with his co-general." He grins at how ridiculous it sounds, and when Finn laughs again, he joins him. It should be romantic—the lights, the wine—and it is, but it's also kind of ridiculous in all its beautiful awkwardness. They've been friends for so long, and his droid has been an interfering busybody almost since the moment they all met; it feels right, yet it's so different, so new. Poe finds he is nervous about the change.</p>
      <p>And of course BB-8 can tell. He tugs on Poe's pants, pointing toward the corridor, as if it will be more private. Finn raises an eyebrow. "I'll get the food," he says, and turns away with a smile. Poe follows BB-8 the short distance and kneels down next to him.</p>
      <p>"What's up, buddy?" BB-8 tries to answer as quietly as he can, and Poe is touched. "No, it's all right," he tells his droid. "You did good, pal. I appreciate it. I'm glad he was open to it, because you're right, I do want this."</p>
      <p>There is a happy whistle, and then BB-8 takes something from the compartment where he usually stores data chips. He holds out a ring, or something that looks like maybe it came from his ship and could be worn as a ring, albeit a very large one.</p>
      <p>Poe does a double-take. "What's this?" he whispers. "You're not seriously thinking—"</p>
      <p>Apparently he is. Poe laughs quietly and tucks the ring back into his droid, giving him a belly rub for good measure. "It's a bit early for that sort of thing, so hold onto it, okay?" There is a sad beep, a question. "Maybe someday," he says. "How about for tonight, some nice music? Unless you were planning on leaving now that you've accomplished your mission?"</p>
      <p>BB-8 swivels his head and rolls back toward the table. He starts some quiet music and holds up his arc welder as high as he can like a funny, blue candle. Finn is waiting with two plates, pouring some wine and looking less nervous. Poe stops, watching him with a smile and thinking that everything—the thrown tools, the absurd posters, the badgering and chasing and teasing—everything has been worth it to get to this moment with Finn. And he owes it all to his watchdog droid.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to captain-flint on Tumblr. Their gifs give us all life, and they graciously let me take another post about Poe and BB-8 and turn it into this super long, fluffy story. I hope you like it, thank you for your support and gifs! And thank you to everyone else for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>